Atheryin
Atheryin is the second largest continent on Kyros, often depicted near the very center of the planet. It is home to the greatest diversity of cultures and races, and the largest and most advanced empires. Atheryin is known by all to be the pinnacle of civilization, and events on the continent carry weight far beyond its shores. The continent is bordered in the north by Beral's Caldera, the large underwater cosmic crater responsible for the disappearance of Nortadder, Atheryin's long-lost upper third. In the east, the shores of Kvurian and its lesser isles are licked by the vast expanse of the Broadwaters, the largest ocean known to the seacaptains of the world. To the south is the Atheric Ocean, creating the captivating beaches of the Isles of Triamar. The southwestern swamp deltas of the Fen empty into the Delephus Sea, separating Jalqunia's endless savannas from the deadly Kira Jungle. The isolated west and northwest Thyros and Aios are bordered by the harsh seas of Sailor's Woe. Etymology The name "Atheryin" finds its earliest origins in the Proto-Dael language. Originally, Hadhleod and other early Leoth clans called the world Aðer. When Proto-Dael evolved into modern Dael, the word was simplified to Adder or Adher. However, as the Lyrians gained more and more constant contact with Leoth kingdoms, the idea of a trade language between the two civilizations was instated, and as Lyrian scholars began to create a new language as a splice of the local Dael and Lyrian languages, the word Adder was eventually bastardized into Ather. The prefix ''-yin'' debatedly originated from the Lyrian splicing of the two languages into Proto-Atherin forms, where the Lyrian word Ian (lit. "broad, a large face, the lesser earth") was too difficult to pronounce for the Leoth, and thus resulted in the less vowel-dependent ''-yin'' suffix. But, some scholars hypothesize that the suffix does not originate from Lyrian roots, but instead from Aednun languages. Although most have little evidence in this claim, the Aednun suffix ''-yin'' (or ''-yan'', depending upon regional dialect) does mean "earth, world", but most scholars discount this claim, as it is unlikely anybody would call the continent "earth earth". Geography Main Article: Geography of Atheryin '' Atheryin is a standalone continent, most noted for its vastly varied landscape in comparison to other continents. The continent's wide range of climates and biomes include vast savannas, large fertile grasslands, boreal and broadleaf forests, flooded marshes, massive jungles, and desolate deserts. 'Climate & Topography' Although Atheryin's climates vary massively between regions, most areas have a generally common climate scheme. The far east of Atheryin consists of warm, marshy coasts in the Dún, and a mild mediterranean climate on the isles of Dram and Rekkan. The more northern, inland-facing Khorrum side of Kvurian is a dry savanna badland, existing in Mount Kvurian's massive rain shadow, and blocked from the warm rain of the Broadwaters. The other side of the large island, Usareik, is a lush, temperate broadleaf forest, whose volcanic soil is perfect for farms. The same is the case with Lyria in the north; large temperate forests dominate two-thirds of the peninsula, while the last bare third is a combination of montane and temperate grasslands. Kalythos Isle, the northernmost official point of the Atheryin continent, is a largely uninhabited region of thick taiga and alpine climates, with large fjords in its northwestern areas. The majority of climates to the west are grasslands, but areas like the Ohkorra Desert offer a desolate break in these expanses. Across Celadon's large fields, the grasslands end at the foot of the Eýn Mountains, giving way to alpine forests and jagged glacial peaks. On the other side of these great mountains is the massive expanse of the Thyrosic Empire, encompassing the grassland, forested, and tundra climates of Thyros, Thyressia, and Pyra, respectively. South of these fertile lands lies the untamable Kira Jungle, with its varying hills, flat jungle lands, mountains, and giant swamps in the Fen. No matter where you go in this area, however, it is all jungle... Not to mention as well, the massive River Kira carries magic fallout from its source in the Faelands, making all things near it and feeding off it toxic and dangerous. Northeast of the jungles, in the center of the continent, is the famed Faeland Plateau, an extremely high plateau with mountainous boundaries, containing the largest sources of pure magic known to man. It is an extremely volatile landscape, and few who venture into it ever come out alive, or at least, in one piece. East of the Faelands, in the large open space west of the Dún, lies the cloudy grasslands of the Fissure, where an ominous presence can be felt, as if some ancient force is watching all who pass through. Many traders and politicians steer clear of this area, as its history has proved it is a place of reputable bad luck. Political Geography This list does not include the commonwealth nations of the Dún and its dominions. They are recognized as independent states, but they are diplomatically represented by their king. They are as follows: The Kingdom of Reora has been excluded due to its constant integration and power struggles with its neighboring Rón. Oftentimes, neither country holds power long enough to be an established nation recognized by the international community. The small states occupying Celadon are also not included on the primary list, due to constant power struggles over one another. Those states, in their general ''de jure status, are as follows: Category:Regions, Countries